


Macarons

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Food Sex, Frottage, New York City, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa gets a surprise delivery of macarons from a New York patisserie.  Suddenly Blair claims the macarons were sent to the wrong address.  For femslash_today's Porn Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macarons

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly altered from the femslash_today version.

"Can I help you?"  The resident assistant in the dorm office sighs.

"I got an email saying I have a package."

"What's your room number?"

"206 A."

The resident assistant goes to the mail room and pulls out a yellowish, striped box.

"So someone got me that Janelle Monáe CD I wanted.  Ruby." 

"No.  It's actually a box from..."  The resident assistant looks at the top of the box, decorated with the bakery's name and initial.  " _Pay-yard._ " 

The resident assistant hands the box to Vanessa.  Vanessa looks at the box; it's from Payard, a French bakery on the Upper East Side.  Vanessa's seen the bakery sometimes on her outings to the UES. 

"There wasn't a note attached to it or anything.  The person who sent this box was told to send it to mailbox 206 A and leave."

"Okay...thank you?"  Vanessa shrugs.  She leaves the resident assistant's office, box in hands.

***

"Abrams!  What are you doing eating _my_ macarons?"

Vanessa is sitting on her bed in her New York University dorm room, eating a dark chocolate macaron.  Blair barges into her room.  She shuts the lid on the macarons and snatches the box from Vanessa's lap.

"If these aren't my macarons, Blair, then why were they sent to _my_ mailbox instead of _your_ apartment?"

"Chu--Dorota must've forgot my mailing address is no longer in these plebeian dormitories."

" _Chuck_ doesn't seem like the type to forget mailing addresses.  I thought he was the type of guy to run all the way to Pierre Hermé in Paris to get you macarons. And I know you would've sent Dorota on a macaron run instead of coming to NYU yourself to snatch your macarons back."

Blair stares at Vanessa before saying "Dorota's on vacation!  Besides, do you think Humphrey would know anything about buying you a box of macarons?"

"Maybe my sister bought these macarons, Blair." 

"Your parents actually spawned another Abrams child?  Eww.  Anyway, I have to leave before someone spots me and puts my photo on Gossip Girl.  I don't want New York to know I've been slumming it with you.  Again." 

Vanessa gets up and shuts and locks the door to her dorm room before Blair can leave with the macarons.  Her eyes widen.  "Wow.  I never thought the great Blair Waldorf was a thief."

"I may have...taken a few things from some stores before, but I'm not a kleptomaniac.  And I'm just here to take what's mine.  I never told you this by the way." 

Vanessa reclines on the door.  Blair opens up Vanessa's box and pulls out one of the pistachio macarons _._   Vanessa grabs the macaron.  Blair eats the macaron, Vanessa's fingers still on it.  Blair yanks Vanessa's finger out of her mouth; somehow the force pushes the two against the door, lip to lip.  Their kiss begins between Blair finishing up the macaron.  Vanessa's tongue darts in Blair's mouth, tasting the macaron she never got to eat.  Blair takes a break from kissing Vanessa to put the lid back on the macarons and the box on the floor.  She goes back to the kiss, this time swirling her tongue in Vanessa's mouth.  Her hands grab Vanessa's tights.  She stops the kiss to pull down the tights.  Vanessa takes the tights as well as her shirt off.  She fumbles before she can find the zipper to Blair's skirt.  The skirt falls onto Vanessa's dorm room floor.  Blair's purse and blouse follow shortly afterward.  Vanessa kicks the macaron box to the bed.  As Vanessa sucks on Blair's neck she leads them to her bed.

Blair wrestles Vanessa to get on top of her.  She grabs the macaron box and pulls out another chocolate macaron.  She stuffs the macaron in Vanessa's mouth.  The two eat the macaron and French-kiss.  Their hands explore their bodies:  Vanessa grazes Blair's back with her fingertips while Blair traces Vanessa's stomach, dipping in and out of her belly button.  Vanessa's hands travel all over Blair's arms.  She unsnaps Blair's bra and turns her body over to remove it.  Vanessa's tongue licks Blair's chest and stomach, now covered with little drops of sweat, carefully avoiding her breasts.  Suddenly Blair pushes Vanessa's head to her right breast. 

"Suck it, Abrams..."

Vanessa licks and sucks Blair's breasts as Blair's breathing increases and she begins moaning. Blair takes off Vanessa's bra.  Vanessa briefly stops to take off the bra.  Blair pulls down Vanessa's thong; Vanessa does likewise and the two briefly stop to throw their thongs on the ground.  Blair turns over Vanessa; she licks and sucks Vanessa's chest, stomach and breasts just like Vanessa did to her earlier.  Vanessa rolls her eyes.  "Fuck..."  She lets her voice trail off.

Blair takes a pistachio macaron and puts it in her mouth.  She straddles Vanessa's right leg.  Vanessa straddles Blair's leg.  The two roll over and rub their cunts on each other's legs.  The two eat the macarons and French-kiss while rubbing their cunts on their leg. 

The box of macarons is finished before the two are done rubbing themselves on each other.  Vanessa licks the sweat dripping off of Blair's neck.  Blair licks the sweat off of Vanessa's forehead.  Vanessa softly moans and pants on Blair's neck.  Blair says "Yes" between licks. 

Eventually Blair's legs give out.  Her whole body shakes.  "Fuck you, Abrams," she says as pulls away from Vanessa and loudly lets out a moan.

After she orgasms Blair gets up and walks to her purse.  She pulls out a latex glove.

Vanessa raises her head to look at Blair putting on the glove on her right hand.  The glove is coated with a small bag of lube.

"Where'd you get that glove?"

"Dorota gave a box of them to me after I complained to her about pulling Georgina's socks off of our dorm room.  I still have a glove or two if in case I need to visit someone in the Columbia dorms." 

Vanessa slides her ass to face Blair and her glove.   Blair sticks her right index finger inside Vanessa's cunt.  Vanessa gasps.  Blair moves it slowly inside of her.  The finger inside Vanessa is joined by Blair's middle finger.  Blair strokes Vanessa's G-spot, her come hither motion getting harder and faster with each stroke.  With her left hand Blair strokes the length of Vanessa's clit.  When Blair takes her fingers out to rest her hand Vanessa squirts a tiny puddle on the floor.  Blair sighs.

"I wanted to show you what I could do, Blair."

"Ugh."

Blair continues stroking Vanessa's cunt and clit until her legs shake.  Vanessa's body jumps up and shakes momentarily before stopping.  She rolls her eyes and smiles.

Blair throws the glove in Vanessa's wastebasket.  She walks over to Vanessa's closet and takes out a bathrobe. 

"Abrams, can I borrow this bathrobe?  And a towel?  And your loofah?  I don't want--"

"Dorota or Chuck or Gossip Girl to know you were fucking me over macarons.  I know.  Go ahead, Blair."

***

After Blair leaves her dorm room Vanessa calls Payard. 

"Hello?  This is Vanessa Abrams.  I know you don't deliver this time of the day but I was wondering about a delivery I received today.  I live at 206 A Goddard Residential College, New York University.  I was wondering who sent me the package." 

There is a pause.  Then, finally:  _"A 'Blair Waldorf' sent you the package, Miss Abrams."_

"I was thinking she did."


End file.
